Talk:Chara/@comment-35274572-20180525000303/@comment-35700847-20180603191759
@Halibee "Why should I have to answer questions that have nothing to do with what I'm talking about!? Some of the questions you brought up have nothing to do with what I was talking about, all you're doing is leading me off track. Though, I guess I should expect that from someone who knows they're wrong and are trying to lead the conversation elsewhere, so it can to a different argument that they know they can win at." I'm convinced you have some sort of memory problem. You're the one who brought up "You're forgetting that at the end of the True Pacifist route, Flowey asks Chara not to do a Reset and to let Frisk be happy." I asked you a question on who you think has the reset ability at the end of True pacifist route and beforehand made a response to that point. The question clearly has to do with what you're talking. Then again, I should have noticed you had a memory problems from the start when I had to remind you of your own point. Says the person who is purposefully forgetting stuff they said so they can act like they're right. Different argument? You brought up the true pacifist ending speech in the first place and I responded to that. You're just talking to hear yourself talk at this point lol. "Chara's not evil because she doesn't do a RESET? That's like saying Sonic the Hedgehog isn't really the fastest thing alive because you don't complete a stage under twenty seconds. You UNDERSTAND that? Or are you just going to talk crap about how we're not talking about Sonic? Let me spell it out for you, I BRING HIM UP because I'm using him as an EXAMPLE!" No, I'm asking you what makes them evil if Flowey's speech is an assumption and there's nothing pointing to them wanting a reset. I just pointed out that they can't reset either. You ignored half of what I said and just cherry-picked what you wanted to hear, lol. You brought up a headcanon idea to use as an example. You explained your point to me previously without using the headcanon idea, so why even use the headcanon idea as an example if neither of us showed any signs of believing it in the first place? "This would ring true except for one thing, Frisk doesn't voice their thoughts, Frisk doesn't do anything except what we tell them to do! And besides, what does Chara need to intervene for? Flowey was doing that already. Heck, in the Genocide route, Chara didn't even talk to Frisk until the end of the route. Explain that if you can." Ok? That doesn't actually have to stop Chara from trying to persuade Frisk, and from what we know they don't. Saying Flowey was intervening doesn't actually work as an argument because Flowey only tries to convince you to do Pacifist. They just go along with what you're doing in genocide, and in pacifist and neutral they try to kill you, say their whole "kill or be killed", rant about you having the reset ability now and hint towards him eventually getting the souls. Then when he gets the souls he tries to kill you again, and only at the end of neutral does he move you towards Pacifist. If we're going by what you're saying that would be the opposite of what Chara wants, which at that point would probably make them want to intervene. But even then if we're still going to go by what you said they would have intervened near the start because Flowey wouldn't be getting their point across. Chara didn't talk to Frisk until the end of genocide because Frisk does exactly what they want them to do in genocide.